Tres sentimientos y Luna Lovegood
by Marinuqui
Summary: Nostalgia...Soledad...Amor... ¿Acaso no son sentimientos que parecen ingenuos para Luna? No se sabe, pero todo ser los siente, y ella no es una excepción
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Personaje: Luna Lovegood

Emoción: Nostalgia

Palabras: 999

Título: Siempre nostalgia…

Nostalgia

Eso era lo que percibía en lo más profundo de su ser. Sus mejillas se empañaron por esas lágrimas de pureza, que indicaban lo que era ese dolor tan delicado. La echaba mucho de menos. Era un algo demasiado profundo como para no tenerlo presente. Y en verdad, era a cada segundo que pasaba. Y la añoranza hacia ella aumentaba en cada segundo que pasaba, en cada hora, en cada día. Por mucho que pasase, seguía presente tanto en su mente como en su corazón. Sus labios se entornaron a una especie de mueca similar a una sonrisa. Pero se quedó en ese hecho. Le tenía tanto aprecio que, aunque pretendiese sonreír, todo se veía perdido. ¿Acaso no quedaba nada más que eso? Que los recuerdos. Simples. La gente los conservaba en forma material, pero ella se conformaba con solamente la sonrisa de ella. Esos dientes blanquecinos brillando. Y suspiró, dejando que la bola de cristal cayese al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos

Luna levantó la vista. Sus ojos azules, tan intensos como desconcertantes, centellearon junto a las lágrimas transparentes. Eran dibujadas de azul en el papel, y se veía así. Azul, como su casa, como el cielo, como el mar. Azul, signo para ella de la pureza. ¿Por qué no eran las lágrimas blancas? Este color de la pureza… ¿Acaso había algo más puro que la debilidad y el dolor de una persona con el llanto? Incluso los malos lloraban en sus momentos. En aquellos en los que una persona era capaz de sentirse vulnerable, y ante todo, distinta. Eran estas clase de cuestiones las que condicionaban a una persona. Y ella, se sentía invadida por ante todo, la nostalgia. La añoranza de esas palabras de consuelo acariciando su oído con tonalidad aterciopelada. Sus dedos se hundieron en la arena de la playa

Las nubes se cernían sobre la zona, y las olas chocaban contra sus dedos, los que eran sumergidos con más profundidad. La inquietud amenazaba con apoderarse de ella, igual que las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus pómulos, algo sonrojados. Se preguntaba donde estaría ella. ¿Sería bonito ese lugar? Algunos le indicaban que no existía. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que sí, y que ella estaría allí…Y sería feliz. Soñaba todas las noches con ella. Soñaba con esos labios tornándose a una especie de sonrisa. Igual de pura que el océano. Igual de cálida que un desierto. Era, sin duda, perfecta. ¿Acaso existía ese término?

Era cierto que cuando perdías a una persona, esta era idealizada por ti. Y era, sin lugar a replicas, especie e inusual. Como lo era ella ante los demás. Pero no era algo que en ese instante, le pareciese irrelevante. Y es que, ella misma se sorprendía de cómo su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ella, y que en algún momento de su vida, se uniría a ella. Y no se volvería a alejar. Ni la volvería a perder. Era ella, una mujer, la que se quería anteponer ante todo. Y una sonrisa se asomó en ella. ¿Se sentiría orgullosa de ella? ¿La tendría en alta estima? Esperaba que sí. Pudo percibir una mirada clavarse en su figura. Era cierto que era extraña. Pero eso no parecía importarle a él. Sus ojos, negros, se zambulleron en los azules de ella, y una sonrisa tímida se asomó en él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron a tonalidad rojiza, y se balanceó en el sitio, observando la mar. La lluvia caía con suavidad, y sus cabellos se vieron mojados por ello. Ella levantó su mentón, y entonces, volvió a fijar su mirada en la de él, tan intensa como podía ser la nostalgia de ella al no tenerla allí, a su lado

Le tendió la mano. Era fuerte, igual que él. Y significaba la valentía. La de aceptar y asimilar demasiadas cosas. Y ella, lo hacía, pero con toda la añoranza y dolor de su corazón. Se levantó de allí, con un nombre grabado. La lluvia aumentaba, incrementaba su intensidad, y ella corrió hacia él, observándose así como era arropada entre sus brazos, y protegida por su cuerpo. Era su fragancia lo que le hacía continuar, y ante todo, no llorar. Porque era él la única persona que parecía poder comprender la nostalgia que ella padecía, pero ante todo, el dolor por ello. ¿Acaso era justo que personas como ellos dos se sintiesen así? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y él la estrechó contra su figura con más ímpetu, saboreando el momento de estar a su lado. Y ya no quedaba nada más que eso. Se alejó lo suficiente, y pudo contemplar sus pupilas, que la hacía salir de sus pensamientos. Era el único que lo conseguía

-Está bien-Sonaba tan seguro… ¿Acaso tendría razón? Asintió con la cabeza

-Lo sé. Sin embargo…No puedo evitar echarla de menos…

-Te entiendo más de lo que piensas, Luna…Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo-Ella sonrió con ganas por primera vez en ese día. Ya no se veía esa chica con la ensoñación como halo que se apoderaba de ella.

-Eres con la única persona con la que puedo ser yo sin ser juzgada, Nev-Aclaró con certeza-Con el único que puedo explicar la nostalgia que padezco por ella-Acarició su mejilla con cuidado-Gracias

-No las merecen-Confirmó con suavidad-Sabes que eres la persona que más me importa en este mundo-Ella le miró detenidamente-¿Qué?

-Que te quiero-Musitó sin más, apoyando de nuevo su rostro en el cuerpo de él

Aunque, tenía claro que siempre estaría ella en su corazón. Y que la nostalgia al pensar en ella aumentaría en cada segundo en el que ella rondase en su pensamiento. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién no sentiría nostalgia ante la muerte de su madre? Ella, al menos, era tan normal como los demás…Y nunca dejaría de serlo. Sus labios se posaron en su frente, y se dejó llevar por él, abandonado la orilla de la playa, bajo la lluvia fría. Siempre sentiría la nostalgia al pensar en ella…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Personaje: Luna Lovegood

Emoción: Soledad

Palabras: 903

Título: Nunca podría…

Soledad

Se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación. El silencio se apoderaba de ella. Ese verano no podía ir a visitarla, y eso le entristecía. Demasiado. Nunca se había sentido tan afectada como en esa ocasión. Estaba acostumbrada, y no lo negaría, pero eso no le impedía a sentir que la soledad le envolvía como siempre, pero de una forma muy cruel en ese instante. Neville era su mejor amigo. Era mucho más que eso, y con tan solo pensarlo, se sonrojó. Era algo muy extraño, pero no parecía importarle demasiado. No en ese preciso momento. Dejó que el nerviosismo se apoderase de ella. ¡Era tan simple aquello! Pero por primera vez, Luna se quedaba sin palabras para ello. Para darle nombre a todo eso que se almacenaba en su corazón.

Se removió, pensando entonces en el niño que vivió. Harry James Potter. Ese chico que se acercó a ella con cierto temor. No se lo reprochaba. Era extraña. Era Lunática. ¿Cómo no asustarse o juzgarla por ello? Pero le había de mostrado que era algo más que eso. Mucho más. Un muchacho capaz de todo por las personas a las que apreciaba. Y por eso, la soledad aumentaba. Le extrañaba, y se sentía demasiado sola sin su intento de entenderla, aunque fuese llevado al más absoluto fracaso. Ladeó la cabeza, encantada y acariciando sus pendientes de rábanos, aquellos que atraían las miradas que la juzgaban y, a la vez, divertían

Luego estaba Hermione. Por Dios. Esa chica necesitaba abrir su mente. Aún así, le caía bien. Al fin y al cabo, incluso la compadecía en cierta manera. Nunca era fácil enamorarse, y para gracia de la rubia, esta estaba enamorada del pelirrojo que parecía una persona sin sentimientos. Algo que parecía molestar a la castaña, aunque la única certeza de ella era que lo que le desagradaba era el hecho de pensar que este no le correspondía a esos hermosos sentimientos que padecía. Y por eso, la soledad se apoderaba de nuevo de ella. Extraña discutir sobre la existencia de ciertos seres que se veían increíbles, pero que en el fondo, claro que eran reales. Igual que lo eran tantas cosas por el simple hecho de creer, y no solamente por los hechos. Siempre parecía interesada en esas conversaciones, y en verdad, lo estaba

Luego estaba su querida amiga, Ginny. La que estaba en su mismo curso. Esa muchacha que parecía desconcertante. ¡Es que lo era! Estaba enamorada de Potter y salía con otros chicos, aunque desde que él la dejó, ya no era la misma. Y eso le apenaba. Esa muchacha había logrado sonsacarle su mayor secreto, igual que defenderla ante los demás. Era la única amiga que la conocía completamente. Que de verdad le apoyaba en todo momento. La que era capaz de hacerla reír. Y por eso, lloró. Por la soledad, que se apoderaba de ella. Por extrañar a la que era su mejor amigo. Ese cabello rojizo al vuelo del aire. Esos ojos marrones, intensos como el color de su melena, como lo era el fuego. La llama de la pasión

Y luego, Ronald Weasley. Tan enamorado de la castaña que era capaz de todo por ella. De luchar, de vencer, y ser valiente. Una persona que le había juzgado, pero que en el fondo, no era tan mala persona. Que después de todo, le había mostrado con creces que se merecía su amistad y confianza. Eran esas burlas de él, su toque irónico, y ante todo, la risa que se apoderaba de todos. Eran los buenos momentos. Sus jugadas magistrales en el deporte. Y el desespero de Mcgonagall con ella. Y es que, se estremeció sorprendida. ¡Le echaba de menos! Y se sentía sola. El dolor se apoderó de ella, y la nostalgia se apoderó de ella una vez más. ¿Dónde estaba la felicidad cuando se iba? ¿Y esas lágrimas que se perdían en su rostro? No era nada sencillo, y eso lo tenía claro. Era lo que tenía sentirse sin nadie a su lado. Ella tumbada en ese lugar. Perdida en millones de sensaciones. Perdida en recuerdos que se le antojaban demasiado ajenos. ¿De verdad eran suyos? Ladeó la cabeza

Tomó su varita entre sus finos dedos y la levantó. A veces, parecía que no había escapatoria para todo aquello. Y entonces, volvió a clavar su mirada en el techo. Y se veía a ella con ellos. Los rostros de cada uno. Del valiente azabache. De la inteligente castaña. Del testarudo pelirrojo. De su extrovertida pelirroja. Pero ante todo, de su leal amigo. La sonrisa se ensanchó en ella. La soledad podría envolverla, pero pese a todo, siempre estarían con ella sus amigos. Aquellos que, pese a sus defectos, la apreciaban y comprendían

Sería Lunática Lovegood, pero se sentía afortunada. Se sentía apreciada. Se sentía increíble. Se sentía amada y querida por esas personas que eran las más importantes de su vida. Se abrazó a sí misma, suspirando y dejando que todo lo demás pasase a segundo plano. ¡Qué ternura la de ella! ¿No era hermoso todo aquello? Y cuando cerró los ojos, percibió el apoyo de todos. Pese a la distancia, siempre serían amigos…Y lo que no sabía ella es que sería así. Pese a los años, pese a la distancia, y pese a las diversas vivencias, estarían juntos…Todos…Para siempre. Y la soledad, nunca podía apoderarse de ella. Ya no. Porque estaban ellos…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Personaje: Luna Lovegood

Emoción: Amor

Palabras: Solamente su sonrisa…

Título: Siempre nostalgia…

Amor

Levantó su mirada. Todos se mostraban callados. El silencio se apoderaba de las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor. Siempre sola. Al menos en la mesa en la que estaba situada. Dejó que la cuchara chocase contra su plato, y suspiró. Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, como siempre, y eso no le molestaba. Al contrario. Era lo que más le agradaba. Poder sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. Ya estaba acostumbrada, y no le asustaba. Sin embargo, se quedó sin aliento. Todos sus sentidos se centraron en algo concretamente, tanto que podría dejar descolocado a cualquiera. ¿Luna percatándose de algo? ¡No podía ser! Pero así era. Y es que, ella se percataba de su presencia

De su cabello moreno, corto, pero tan brillante ante la luz que la dejaba con una sensación de felicidad. Solo era eso. El poder ver la melena azabache en esos momentos de dolor, donde la oscuridad parecía cernirse sobre ellos. Cerró los párpados por un segundo, saboreando todo aquello. Su corazón aceleraba ese ritmo, y podía escuchar el latir de este. Tan certero. Tan intenso que era capaz de desconcertar a cualquier persona. Incluso a ella. La tranquila y joven Lovegood… ¡Enamorada! ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Nadie. Porque ni ella misma podía concebir esa idea. Le parecía tan increíble. Pero no le importaba. Una especie de sonrisa se apoderó de ella. Y entonces, sus pupilas azules se volvieron a fijar en la figura de él. Se había quedado observando al extremo de la mesa de su casa. ¿A quién buscaría? A ella estaba segura de que no. ¿Quién se fijaría en Lunática Lovegood? Si al fin y al cabo, era la chica más rara y extraña que nadie hubiese conocido en la vida. Y eso no les gustaba. Lo diferente tenía que ser repudiado por los demás, y eso lo detestaba. Pero no quería perder el tiempo en todo eso. No sin antes poder dejarse abandonar en esos dulces pensamientos. En la ternura que era amar a una persona. Incluso la razón a veces se compenetraba con el corazón. Se estremeció al sentir los ojos de él sobre ella. Fue solo eso. Ese contacto entre los dos para comprender todo. Para entender que eso sí que era amor, y lo de los demás era una simple tontería. O tampoco, pero lo suyo era igual de hermoso y puro.

La tentación le pedía que se levantase y se dejase envolver por sus risas, por sus miradas furtivas y por ese roce de sus pieles. Cuando sus manos se deslizaban, tocándose disimuladamente… ¿O tal vez sin pretenderlo? Era esa atracción la suya. El latir de dos corazones ajenos y extraños. Eran ellos dos. El amor que sentían era demasiado. Y esa era la razón por la cual se querían dejar abandonar entre sus brazos. Y aspirar el aroma de él. Percibirlo, saborearlo y ante todo, poder acariciar su rostro sin que nadie, ni siquiera él, le replicase por ello. Un algo imposible. Porque para él, sería su amiga, la Lunática. La que no era consciente de nada. La que se dejaba llevar por el delirio de los pensamientos, de las creencias falsas… ¡De todo!

Pero eso no era lo peor. Era que era su mejor amigo. Solo les unía el lazo de la amistad. Pese a que sentía la locura, que le asaltaba a traición por la espalda. Era caprichoso todo aquello, pero no era quien había elegido ese destino suyo. No sabía donde vive, ni donde habitaba para alfinal salir a la superficie, pero debía ser en un lugar profundo y ante todo, cálido. Un algo que ni ella misma sabía ni comprendía. Desde hacía tiempo se imaginaba que todo aquello que sentía era por él. Que era algo más profundo y delicado que la amistad. Muchas veces, se cuestionaba la diferencia entre esta y el amor. No sabía explicarlo, pero no era lo mismo lo que percibía su corazón hacia Neville que hacia, por ejemplo, Harry. No era ni de la misma intensidad ni similitud. Algo más que todo aquello. Podía ser confianza, o el ardor que sentía en su pecho en cada momento en el que se encontraban

Y él le dedicó una sonrisa demasiado dulce como para no corresponderle a ese gesto. Seguían mirándose. Ella dedicándole con ese brillar de sus pupilas palabras que quedarían en su recuerdo. Vivían en una mala época. Quedaba poco para la batalla. Ya no había nada más. Aunque ella, optimista, creía que siempre había un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad. La que te guiaba. Y no tenía que ser por la victoria. Sino por la esperanza de amar. De amarle a él, y a nadie más. De que el primer amor de su vida le correspondiese como ella ansiaba y deseaba. Y es que, por una sonrisa de él, era capaz de todo. Y por eso, se levantaba cada mañana, con la fe de poder volver a mirarle, recibir ese gesto tan intenso y así, sonreír ella durante todo el día

Sin embargo, era cierto que ella no se percataba de muchos detalles y de como, su mejor amigo, también sentía algo extraño cada ver que escuchaba sus palabras, con ese tono tan jovial, enérgico y a la vez, risueño. El hablar de todas esas barbaridades, y no sorprenderse o asustarse. Al contrario, incluso creerla. Que estaría loca. Eso lo sabía. Pero no parecía importarle. No mientras pudiese ver cada mañana una sonrisa suya, y así, luchar. Porque para Neville Longbottom, la verdadera valentía y fidelidad era amar a una persona sin tomar en cuenta sus defectos. Pero para Luna Lovegood, la verdadera locura era amar sin contemplaciones. Era amar sin temores. Simplemente, era amar, y solamente, amar.


End file.
